


A night she'll regret

by armadilo (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Oneshot, like seriously don't read this probably, really bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/armadilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is now a mentor in the Games, forced into a relationship with Cato after Peeta's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night she'll regret

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me present to you the winner of the eighty first Hunger Games, from District 12, Blossom Hazelwood!"

The voice of the legendary presenter, Claudius Templesmith, rings out over the scorching, barren land of this year's arena, where a tall, but skinny seventeen year old girl looks over at the body her dead competitor, as if she can't believe that she won, and that the nightmare is finally over. She looks up at the hovercraft that has come to take her home, and takes a small step towards the ladder that is hanging down welcomingly. Her chocolate brown eyes take one last look at her final competitor, a giant of a boy from District Four, dead by snake venom, and then she's frozen by the electric current from the ladder. Only her auburn hair, once thick but damaged by heat waves and animals in the arena, flails wildly in the wind. Everything in the arena is so still, silent and almost tranquil, that if you hadn't seen the Games, you wouldn't guess what hideous murders happened there.

Many miles away, in the penthouse apartment of the training centre, the atmosphere is the polar opposite of silent.  
"I told you that this would be your year, Katniss! Like I always say, put enough pressure on coal and it will turn into pearls", Effie Trinket, the sometimes brilliant but mostly annoying District 12 chaperone, beams at Katniss Everdeen.  
"You did it, Katniss. Your tribute finally won. Congratulations", Haymitch Abernathy raises his glass, drunk as usual. Everyone knows that he drinks to forget the horrors of his Games, but nobody even notices it anymore. People think it's strange when Haymitch isn't drunk, not when he is.  
"It's Blossom who won, not me", Katniss says, not sure if she should celebrate or not. True, a tribute that she had mentored finally won the Games, but Katniss still couldn't help thinking about the families of the other 23 tributes and what they must be going through.  
"Oh, I know, dear, but still! You trained her, and she won! That shows you're a great mentor, now, doesn't it?" Effie Trinket gushes, and then pulls Katniss off the sofa.  
"How about some champagne and chocolate covered strawberries to celebrate?" she says, and everyone agrees. Portia, the male tributes' stylist is there and so is Cinna, someone that has always understood Katniss. He walks over to her and puts an arm around her shoulders.  
"Come on, Katniss. You deserve to celebrate", he whispers so that she's the only one that can hear him. "Blossom would want you to celebrate her victory, wouldn't she? She wouldn't forgive you if you didn't have at least one chocolate covered strawberry..."  
Katniss gives Cinna a grateful smile and picks up a glass of champagne.  
"To Blossom", she announces, lifting up her glass.  
"To Blossom", everyone else repeats.

As the night goes on, Katniss's smile gets bigger and bigger as she (with the help of some alcohol) tries to forget about the bad and concentrate on the positive. After years of seeing career tributes win the games (especially ones from District 2, to her disgust) a girl from an outsider district had finally managed to beat them all. Katniss becomes more jubilant as the night goes on, even going so far as to waltz around the room with a seemingly disgruntled but secretly overjoyed Effie. For once, Katniss doesn't pay attention to the silent Avoxes or the amount of food that is going to waste. She is finally too caught up in her own joy to take any of it in.

It's around midnight when Katniss finally gets back to her room, excusing herself from the ongoing festivities because she feels too tired to go on. She's just getting out of the shower when she hears a sharp rap on the door. Quickly wrapping a towel around her body, Katniss walks out of the bathroom.  
"It's open!", she calls out.  
The door swings open and Katniss stares, heart sinking, at the tall, muscular blonde man from District 2 that she has always been trying so hard to avoid.

"C-Cato?" she asks, wondering why he's made the effort to come to her room at such a late hour. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to congratulate you, you know, for you tribute's triumph. “It's very rare for a tribute from the poorer Districts to win the Games, you know" Cato replies.  
Katniss knows that he hasn't changed a single bit since winning the seventy fourth Hunger Games. He is still the same cold, arrogant Cato that seems to sound hateful no matter what he says to Katniss. His congratulation doesn't sound sincere at all, and Katniss hates the way he's implying that she's stupid and doesn't know that District 12 tributes hardly ever have a chance of winning.  
"Thank you. I don't think I would have been able to sleep before I got a well done from the incredible Cato" she replies sarcastically.  
His presence is exasperating her a lot- it's bad enough that she has to dance with him at various Capitol parties and act all happy with him in public, just because President Snow wants to make a freak show of her. Katniss is dreading the day when she will have to take her daughter to the Capitol and show her off to the public as if she's a freak show too, just like her mother.  
Her reply draws a mocking laugh from Cato.  
"Ah, you always have to be the feisty one, don't you?" he sneers.  
"And you always have to have the last word, don't you?" she spits back.  
"So childish for a grown woman", Cato continues to mock her.  
Katniss doesn't get why Cato won’t leave, determined to annoy her, leaning nonchalantly against the doorway with one foot in her room, preventing her from slamming the door shut in his face.

"You're one to talk", she hisses, glaring at him heatedly. Even the shortest of sentences from him can make her furious. She wants to hurt Cato, show him that she's not useless and that he's not superior to her. But she also can't help but notice how attractive he looks, towering above her in the dim light of the hallway. She remembers another one of Effie's favourite sayings- there's a thin line between love and hate. Katniss thinks that it might even be true, because right now, she feels like she wants to kill Cato yet sleep with him at the same time. The two stand still for what seems to be an infinite amount of time, staring into each other's eyes and waiting for the other one to do something first.

And then, it's as if Katniss's body moves of its own accord. She wraps her arms around Cato's neck, one hand in his soft hair, and he looks at her for a moment, not sure if she's playing games with him or if she's serious. But when she stands on her tiptoes and presses her mouth onto his, he kisses her back, hungrily, as if he couldn't get enough of the girl that he always seemed to hate. Cato twists his arms around Katniss's waist and moves her further into the room, slamming the door shut with his foot, and throws her down onto the bed.  
Katniss can't believe that she's doing this with him again, but there was something about him tonight, that made him irresistible to her. She ignores any thoughts that tell her she's going to regret this the morning after and simply lives in the moment, kissing him impatiently, eagerly, greedily. She doesn't know what to do with her hands- one minute they're in his hair, then they're around his neck, caressing him, and then she puts them around his torso, pulling him even closer to her. She feels that she needs to have every single part of Cato, and right now, she can't imagine that this is the same man that she hates, the same man that killed so many in the arena.

Kisses aren't enough for Cato. He lifts up Katniss's arms and tugs at the towel, exposing her naked body to him for the second time in his life. Only this time it's different- she's doing it willingly.  
Fumbling at the buttons on his shirt, Katniss is stopped by Cato laying a hand on her own.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?” he whispers.  
"Since when do you care about what I want to do?" Katniss gasps from underneath him. Even in the most intimate moments, she can't help but mock everything that Cato says.  
"Don't play games with me, Katniss", Cato replies, but even he can't manage to sound dangerous at a time like this.  
"Just take it as a yes", she says impatiently. "I don't want to think right now".

Katniss unbuttons the rest of Cato's shirt, and then removes all of his clothing, savouring every moment. Her head feels foggy from all the wine and she can't think straight, and all she's aware of is the sensation of Cato's body and his naked flesh pressing down on her own.  
She flushes a she can feel him grow against her abdomen, because even though they are adults now, not inexperienced children, it still feels like an embarrassing situation. After all, he's sharing every single part of his body with her, and it's a strange feeling for Katniss to be naked in front of someone that isn't her stylist or prep team.  
Katniss grips his neck as he guides himself to her entrance, teasing her gently, refusing to give in to her groaning and pleading.  
"Payback for mocking me", Cato murmurs into her ear, kissing down the side of her neck gently and expertly. His touch sends shivers down her spine.

Katniss moans in ecstasy as he enters her at last, stroking her inner walls softly, as gently as he had done when she was still a virgin. She begs for him to pick up the pace and he obliges, and Katniss has to arch her back to welcome him in deeper. She digs her nails into his skin as he goes in and out of her roughly, making her back feel like it’s breaking. But Katniss doesn't care- all she wants is him, and she doesn't care what he does with her body. Gasping in surprise, Katniss wraps her legs around her lover's torso as he thrusts into her with all his might, and digs her nails into his skin when he kisses all down her body, leaving love bites like a strange necklace around her collarbone.

Katniss doesn't know how long Cato has been making her moan with pleasure when he finally relaxes inside her, and she can feel his juices filling her up.  
"Cato", she whispers, and he moves his head down to her opening, teasing her with his tongue at first, just like he had done with his manhood, and then, Katniss can feel his tongue moving inside her, darting in and out between her thighs. She puts her hands once more into his hair, an when Cato stops, he traces his way back up Katniss's body with his fingers, as lightly as a butterfly. Kissing the love bites on her body, Cato places his head on Katniss's chest and stays like that, listening to her heartbeat.

As the two lie there, in the silk covered bed, the alcohol and bliss of lovemaking is starting to wear off of Katniss, and she's starting to regret what she has done.  
Why did I think that it was a good idea to invite Cato to my bed? she thinks desperately. I shouldn't have done this at all. Peeta won't ever forgive me for giving myself to the man who killed him! I have to get away from Cato, or get him away from me. The only way to make anything better is to pretend that nothing ever happened. I can't still have him here in my bed when the sun rises- It's just an insult to Peeta's memory. He loved me. Cato doesn't, and never did.

"Cato?" she starts, and he looks up at her quizzically. "You- you need to leave. Right now".  
"But-", he starts, confused.  
"It was a mistake. Please, just leave. And don't tell anyone", she says, voice shaking.  
Cato looks at Katniss, unsure of what to think, and then starts putting on the clothes that Katniss had been so eager to get him out of only a few hours ago. As he reaches for the door handle, Cato looks at Katniss as if he wants to say something, but then, clearly changing his mind, he leaves the room as requested.

The last thing he sees before he carefully shuts the door is Katniss Everdeen bursting into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I wrote this when I was like 13 and I was too embarrassed to post it anywhere at the time but years later I'm like 'eh might as well'
> 
> meaning the smut is most likely terrible as 1)I can't write smut and 2)I refuse to read over it because of secondhand embarrassment over my younger self so
> 
> if you have really low standards though, enjoy (also follow me arsetattoo.tumblr.com)


End file.
